


Happy Halloween, Big Deal

by Disneybrony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a wee bit of smut, Babies are cute, Baby, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, Rey Skywalker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my dorks, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: Pure halloween, tooth-rotting fluff. With an adorable baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjiklubgottold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjiklubgottold/gifts).



> Hehe, I know I was gonna update my other stories soon but this popped into my head. Sorry if it sucks. I wrote this at 2 am.

Rey adjusted her hat in the mirror as Luka babbled behind her in her crib. She smoothed her dress before turning her attention to the babbling baby.  
“Hello their, my spooky little skeleton.” she picked her up as the little girl giggled. “Are you ready for Halloween?” Luka drooled in response. “I'll take that as a yes.” she grabbed her little costume off the chair she sat in when she fed her at 3 am. 

She heard the door to their small apartment open and close, and sighed. “You're an hour late.” she called out.

She heard his footsteps coming down the small hallway. “Sorry babe. The traffic was bad.”

“And by traffic you mean you couldn't decide which candy to buy, huh?” he nodded, embarrassed . “Let me guess, KitKats, M&M’s, bubble gum, Starbursts, Butterfingers, Air Heads, and Jawbreakers?”

“Close, it was KitKats, Skittles, bubble gum, Butterfingers, Swedish Fish, and Nerds.”

“Dammit!”

“Swear jar!” he called out as he went to the kitchen. 

She rolled her eyes and took Luka’s footie pajamas off and slipped on her adorable halloween costume. “Look at you. All cute and cuddly.” She kissed her cheek and Luka laughed her sweet little laugh. The laugh that sounded like Finn's.

####

Finn whistled to himself as he opened the bag of candy and grabbed the Halloween bowl. The plan was simple. Go trick or treating around the apartments, then come back and hand out candy. Then after Luka was asleep, it was time for the real halloween fun to start.  
She had finally been able to sleep through most of the night now. (Keyword most) Which meant two things. One, they got more sleep, and two, they wouldn't have to send her to Luke and Jyn for the night. (Which had always been embarrassing, even when they insisted that they were just doing a date night. Jyn always knew. She always fucking knew. Another reason she scared the shit out of him.) 

He headed to their bedroom and got out his costume and slipped it on. He hadn't dressed up for Halloween in years. Well, other than a festive shirt. He could hear Luka making her little babbling baby sounds as she talked to her mother. 

“Hey babe? Can you help me really quick?” she called from the nursery. He stuck his head in and saw her pointing to her back. “Zip me up.” he did just that, trying not to get her hair caught.

“Maybe you should put it up.” he offered. 

“I will, can you hold her for a minute? I think she wants to be held.” Finn happily picked up the eight month old from her crib. Before he could speak to her, her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered. Finally she let out a loud wail, flailing her tiny arms and legs.

“Luka, Luka sweetie what's wrong?” he asked, but she continued to cry and try to get away.  
Rey took her from his arms, the little one still sobbing into her mother's dress.  
“What did I do?”

“I think the costume scares her.”

“Oh sweetie! Daddy's here!” he took off his hood, and her eyes widened.

“Dappha!” She exclaimed and reached for him. He took her in his arms and she patted his face, as if to say ‘you're back!’

“Sorry sweetie.” he rubbed noses with her. “I didn't mean to scare you.” he pressed kisses to her face as she giggled and Rey put her hair in a ponytail and fluffed it. 

“Alright, I think we're good.” she grabbed her staff before heading to the door. “I already have a pillowcase for her, am I missing anything?”

“I don't think so...we're putting the candy out when we get back, right?” she nodded and opened the door.  
The family walked down the stairs, the October sun beginning to set. They walked outside and saw a few other trick-or-treaters walking about. The wind blew the red, yellow, and brown leaves around their feet as they walked, Luka snuggled into her father's shoulder. 

“Asleep already, pumpkin?”

“Na!” she exclaimed, shaking her tiny fist. 

“Okay, okay, just a question.” Rey replied, rolling her eyes at Finn. 

“She gets that from you, ya know.”

“Me? Ha! You're funny.”

“I'm serious! She's so much like you.”

“Sure…”

####

By the time they had made it around the neighborhood, the sun had set and Luka was passed out. “I'll get her changed.” Finn offered, pressing a kiss to his wife's lips. A knock sounded at the door, and Rey grabbed the candy bowl and was greeted by trick-or-treaters. She smiled as they said the old phrase and handed them some candy. 

Finn carefully placed her on the changing table and took off her costume. He changed her diaper and dressed her in butterfly footie pajamas as she let out another yawn. “Good night pumpkin.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead,laying her down in her crib.  
He heard the door close and Rey's footsteps down the hall. 

“Think she had a good halloween?”

“Definitely.”

“You know...the trick-or-treaters will be gone in an hour or two…” she said seductively.

“I'm aware of that.”

“We'll probably have a lot of leftover candy…” Finn hummed in response. “And I'm sure the Big Bad Wolf will want some for himself.” she winked, Finn could feel his boner against the fabric of the costume.

“I certainly will, I'll gobble you up too.” his hand slowly went up her dress. He was about to pull down her panties, (she was wearing the lacy ones! His only weakness!) when the doorbell rang. He groaned as she went to answer it. 

She came back a minute later, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Sorry baby, you'll have to wait awhile.”

“Then I think I'll eat you whole.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Happy Halloween, Big Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Thanks!


End file.
